Aspects of the present invention relate to conferencing over a network or web conferencing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for language translation of selected content in a web conference.
Web conferencing has become a widely used tool or application for holding meetings, particularly when meeting participants or attendees are located in different geographic locations. Participants can attend or participate in the meeting from their own office or other convenient location and do not have the expense and time involved in having to travel to a remote location. Thus, participants can be located in different countries around the world. As a result of this diversity of participants, demonstrations, presentations or applications that may be presented as part of a web conference with global participants may include images with text in different languages. To meaningfully participate in the web conference, a participant may desire to have a translation of selected text that may appear on the web conference screen or image.